Standard Battle Assumptions
Introduction The following are the assumptions to be made for battles in versus threads, if no alternative assumptions are specified by the thread creator. Assumptions alternative to these ones can be freely used, are equally legitimate, and threads using different assumptions can be added to profiles just like these ones can. Generally, it is preferable that the thread creator specify the assumptions he wants to use in the thread and adjust them in such a way that as fair a fight as possible can take place. Assumptions Character version: The strongest canon version of a character is used, that we have listed. The strongest version being defined as the one with the highest tier; if there are multiple versions with the same tier, then the most recent version. Victory Conditions: '''Killing the opponent, removing the opponent from the battlefield for at least one month (BFR), knocking the opponent out for at least one hour, permanently incapacitating the opponent by putting him in a state in which he can not harm the other fighter(s) for over a month, are to be assumed as victory conditions. '''State of mind: '''In character, but willing to kill. The characters will employ their usual battle strategies, including flaws such as being casual, however, must be willing to kill the opponent even if they usually won't. '''Knowledge of the other character/verse: The fighters will have absolutely no prior knowledge of each other. '''Preparation time: '''None. '''Equipment: '''Standard equipment. '''Time: '''The time and date are chosen in such a fashion that all characters are at their strongest. Paradoxes like it being night for one character, while being day for another are acceptable here. If extreme advantages are generated via this regulation to one side, a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Location: '''Central Park, New York City. The location can be left during the course of battle. If extreme advantages are generated via this location to one side, a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Starting distance: '''The characters start as far away from each other as the highest range of the fighters is, but a maximum of 4 kilometers. If extreme advantages are generated via this distance to one side, a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Verse equalization: '''Similar supernatural aspects of verses get equalized in a reasonable fashion. So a supernatural energy that almost everyone in a Verse has, which is necessary to fight the characters of said Verse, will be assumed to be the equivalent energy that the opponents use in their techniques so that a proper fight can happen. For example, characters from other verses will be assumed to be capable of perceiving spiritual creatures such as Shinigamis from Bleach. Furthermore, attacks that require a special type of energy to be effective, like anti-magic requiring magic, will be assumed to work against the energies of different Verses, as long as they are somehow similar and the mechanics are somehow compatible with the known mechanics behind the energies from different Verses. For example, mind control resistance by being a capable mind user would also work against other Verses, but mind control resistance through a strong will would not necessarily work against mind control from other Verses. Equalization works highly on a case-by-case basis, so many relevant cases should be discussed in the versus thread itself. Category:IMPORTANT Category:Terms